The present invention relates to a bulb holder for a decorative lamp, and more particularly to a bulb holder that allows easy replacement of burned-out bulbs and free mounting of the decorative lamp to different locations.
A conventional decorative lamp usually includes a decoration, such as a doll, supported on a frame, and a bulb holder connected to a lower inner side of the frame for holding a plurality of spaced bulbs thereon, so that the bulbs alternately lighten and extinguish. The bulb holder is provided with a central mounting hole for engaging with, for example, a post, so as to mount the decorative lamp onto the post. The conventional bulb holder for the decorative lamp has the following disadvantages due to the central mounting hole that has a fixed size:
1. The bulb holder, due to the fixedly sized mounting hole, could be used with only one size of post matching with the mounting hole of the bulb holder. In the event the decorative lamp is to be mounted onto a differently sized post, or from a Christmas tree to a post of a fence, or onto a garden lamp, it would be difficult to quickly change the bulb holder to another one having a suitably sized mounting hole.
2. In the event of connecting the bulb holder to a post mismatching with the mounting hole on the bulb holder, a bonding material, such as an adhesive, would be needed to prevent the bulb holder and the decorative lamp from swinging on and falling off the post. However, the bonding material also prevents easy replacement of burned-out bulbs.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved bulb holder for decorative lamp to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the above-described conventional bulb holder.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a bulb holder for decorative lamp that enables quick replacement of the decoration of the lamp with another one.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bulb holder for decorative lamp that allows easy change of place for fixing the decorative lamp.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bulb holder for decorative lamp that enables easy replacement of burned-out bulbs.
To achieve the above and other objects, the bulb holder for decorative lamp according to the present invention mainly includes a main body connected to a frame of the decorative lamp through engagement of projections provided along an outer edge of the main body with insertion slots provided on the lamp frame. The main body also includes a central mounting hole and a plurality of bulb holes located around the mounting hole for each holding a bulb. The bulb holder of the present invention is characterized in retaining spaces equally spaced at a lower side of the main body along a peripheral edge of the central mounting hole, and a tubular connector including a lower tube portion that may be differently sized, and a horizontal flange portion. The flange portion is provided along an outer edge with equally spaced teeth corresponding to the retaining spaces on the main body. By aligning the tube portion with the central mounting hole on the main body and turning the tubular connector to move the teeth into the retaining spaces, the tubular connector is detachably connected to the lower side of the main body. By connecting the main body to a tubular connector having a differently sized tube portion, the decorative lamp may be conveniently mounted onto a differently sized post via the tube portion. And, by disengaging the main body from the tubular connector, the decorative lamp may be easily removed from the post and replaced with another decoration, and any burned-out bulb may be replaced with a good one.